One Hundred Reasons Why
by SugarTea
Summary: 100 prompts, and 100 reasons why they love each other. Witch/Wizard drabbles.
1. oo1 Crash

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I'm doing one of _those _100 prompt fanfics, so sue me. These are all going to be a series of drabbles revolving around the Witch/Wizard pairing. Expect it to be updated daily.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

**oo1. Crash**

She just crashed into my life one day, when I wasn't looking.

_Split! Boom! __**Crash**__!_

Was all I heard before there she was, with flashing orange eyes and her witch's hat too big for her head.

"Stupid potion…" she mumbled to herself. Her neck snapped in my direction and she scowled her witch's scowl. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not… laughing."

"Yes you are! I can see it in your eyes! Don't lie to me, idiot."

"Idi…ot? You are the one who... crashed through the wall."

She flipped her sliver white hair, and smirked.

"I like to make an entrance."

Centuries passed, and we both constantly found ourselves drawn to the same towns and places, though we traveled separately. When I finally settled down as a fortune teller on a small island, I was not surprised to hear of a legendary witch that lived deep in the forest.

_Split! Boom! __**Crash**__!_

To this day, she lives up to her word.

"Hello, Wizard."

"…Would really be so hard… to use the door for once?"


	2. oo2 Dim

**Author's Notes: **Well, not every moment in a relationship is smooth sailing, right? Especially in the beginning. The Wizard strikes me as the dense type anyway. xD Oh! AND BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO _Winter Oak_ WHO WAS MY FIRST REVIEWER!

**oo2. Dim**

For someone so smart, he sure could be _dim_ sometimes.

"Hey, Wizard! Let's go to the Firefly Festival together."

"…Why?"

I tapped my foot, feeling the patience practically drain out of my body.

"To watch the fireflies, stupid!"

Wizard looked up from his heavy book, his multi-colored eyes examining mine.

"I have seen them… many times before in… the past. Just go… by yourself like I did."

My blood boiled, and it took every ounce of my self control not to curse the emotionless male in front of me into oblivion.

"You moron! The whole point is to go _together_!"

I stormed out of his house, making sure break any object that happened to cross my path. My face burned with rage and humiliation.

"_**Dimwit**_!" I shouted one last time, hoping that I woke up the entire island from their midnight slumber.


	3. oo3 Futile

**Author's Note**: Hmmm… This one's longer than the other ones. Don't know of that's a good or bad thing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. xD

**oo3. Futile**

"How could you be so ignorant? They're obviously in love!"

Witch referred to the pair of humans she insisted on spying on ("I'm not _spying… _I'm _monitoring_!") using my crystal ball.

"I don't see… how you can tell," I said growing tired of her presence. Not only was she being childish, but this activity was an invasion of privacy and a waste of time as well. I could be studying or doing something productive.

Witch sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, as if preparing for a great intellectual lecture that would no doubt change my view of the world as I know it.

"Good Goddess! You really _are _that oblivious. Just look them!"

I did as told, and still found no telling of their "obvious love".

"Look at the way she smiles whenever he makes eye-contact, and how she sub-consciously fixes her hair when he isn't looking. Or even, how he brushes his hand by hers ever-so-slightly, and leans in intently when she talks," Witch said softly.

"Those are… just futile habits. Humans do them all the time, even when… they're alone or nervous," I said after examining them carefully. "Besides, what do you know… about human emotions?"

Witch stomped her foot and glared at me.

"Hey! I may not know a lot about humans, but I know plenty about love! The 'futile' details are the most important ones!" she snapped. I sighed quietly, when a thought occurred to me.

"Witch… Why must you use my… crystal ball? Surely you have your own… magic that you could use."

Witch looked down at her hands, suddenly finding her nails very interesting for no reason. She picked at them awkwardly without looking up.

"…Witch?"

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" she shouted, disappearing in a puff of orange smoke. I didn't give much thought to her, however. I was too concerned with my own irregular heartbeat. Perhaps I was getting ill?


	4. oo4 Erratic

**Author's Note: **lol, I'm actually starting to feel bad for Wizard. xD

**oo4. Erratic**

I pretended to examine Wizard's spell books while stealing glances of him staring deep into his telescope. What could he possibly be looking at so intently? I stiffened when I heard him sigh deeply.

"…What's the real reason… you came here?" he asked without looking away from the stars. I opened my mouth to argue with him, but decided against it. Crossing my arms, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you could describe me one word, what would it be? And don't you dare lie!" I added as an afterthought. That got his attention… Well, if you could call it that. He still had that blank look on his face, but at least he looked away from that giant hunk of metal he insists on keeping in his house. I swallowed hard.

"...Erratic," he said simply, and went back to looking at his telescope.

…Erratic? Was that a compliment or an insult? Couldn't he just haves used an easy word like "interesting" or "pretty"?

"Oh yeah?" I yelled with my cheeks burning. "Well! If I had to describe _you _in one word, it would be…"

_Intelligent, handsome, gifted, man of my dreams… Wait, that's three!_

"Annoying!"

Wizard didn't even shift positions. Ignoring me, he continued to look through the eyepiece. I growled lowly. He won't have his precious telescope once I get my hands on it…


	5. oo5 Gravity

**Notes: **Five down, ninety-five more to go! :D I think this one is my favorite so far. x3

**oo5. Gravity**

My house felt… empty. I've lived alone for centuries and for the first time I felt… alone.

Closing my spell book, I stood and exited my home. I felt restless, so I just let my feet lead me wherever they happened to go. I didn't worry about getting lost; I knew the island inside and out as I studied it for decades.

As I walked, my thoughts happened upon the Witch. She… was odd. It felt as if I'd known since I was just a boy but I only actually acknowledged her recently. She visited me regularly the past few seasons, often without a reason or a very meaningless one. Looking back, she really _was_ always with me. Wherever I went, she always seemed to follow. Whichever town I came across, she was already there.

I stopped, looking up to see a faded wooden door before me. It opened, and Witch stepped out with her bright orange eyes shining with confusion.

"Wizard? What the heck do _you_ want?"

We were drawn together… like gravity.


	6. oo6 Loved

**Author's Notes: **Got this in a little late, but I was really busy today so I didn't get a chance to write this until I got home. xD Promise tomorrow's segment will be in a lot sooner. :) That being said, for some reason I had trouble with this one. :l

**oo6. Loved**

From the safety of Wizard's home, I giggled wickedly as I watched the Mayor search high and low for his house key. He would never imagine that it was sitting safely in his desk drawer for his son to coincidently find when looking for documents. Wizard looked up from his book and sighed.

"I assume you do not... like the villagers much."

I cast a glare over my shoulder.

"Hey, I don't hate them! I just like to pull a few pranks now and then, that's all. Besides, I'm not exactly loved by _them_ either," I scoffed. We sat in silence for a while, and I thought that would be the end of the conversation. But Wizard was feeling unusually chatty today...

"...Perhaps you should try harder to... make friends," he said quietly. I gave him a curious look.

"Friends? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

I was only half-joking when I said that, but Wizard got serious all of a sudden.

"Love and being loved... is the key to happiness. Having many friends is one... way to attain that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned and headed up the stairs with his book under one arm.

"...Or so I've read," he mumbled quickly.

I smiled. He shuffled away pretty fast, but I still caught glimpse of a faint trace of pink on his cheeks.


	7. oo7 Soft

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter! Sooner than yesterday, as promised. xD Uhhhh... I swear the romance will heat up soon guys. They were actually supposed to kiss in this one, but I decided to save that for a little later. ;)

**oo7. Soft**

The tip of her nose pointed upwards slightly. Her sharp chin and high cheekbones gave her face a cold and angular appearance, but that effect was defeated by her large orange eyes that shined with spectacular life.

I don't know when I developed such a fascination for her features, but I couldn't help but drink in every last detail of her face whenever she walked into the room.

"What the heck are you staring at?" she asked; her words were quick and biting.

"...Nothing.

My answer didn't satisfy her.

"There's something on my face, isn't there?" she snapped accusingly. With one last glare, she furiously rubbed her cheeks, her nose, and her perfect pale lips. I wondered if they were as soft as they looked...


	8. oo8 Hold

**Author's Notes**: Well, after a long hiatus I'm finally back! While I have a few fresh ideas I'd like to begin working on, I decided I'd make this story my top priority! :) I doubt I'll be able to keep updating daily as I originally promised, but I think I'll be able to pump these out quite often, so keep your eyes open! Also, some readers may notice changes to my writing style (as it has been a few years). Hopefully these changes are for the better! Anyway, thank you so much to those readers who decided to stick with me, and a big welcome to new readers alike! :)

**:::EDIT::: **I went back and changed the tense to present; it just seemed better that way.

**oo8. Hold**

I take note of my potion ingredients for the third time today before I decide I should re-organize my spell books a second time. I hate doing menial tasks like these, but they are the only ones I can think of that doesn't involve me leaving my home.

Stupid Wizard. It feels like every other day I'm over at his house, but how often does he come see me? Never. At least not one time that I can think of. If he thinks for one second that I'm visiting him for my own health, well! He could think twice! That dumb little hermit would probably go crazy if I didn't go say hello to him as often as I did.

I sigh and look out my window. Darkness is beginning to creep through the trees, and I can't see past the swamp anymore. All day no one knocked on my door.

I stand up from the small shelf near my cauldron and sit on the edge of my bed. I reach for and grab the single book on my bedside table; a book I borrowed from Wizard about a week ago. A book that he probably sat hunched over for days at a time. A book that he must have read at least a hundred times before he let me take it. A book that smells of must and the same spices that seem to dominate his home, no matter what the season.

I lean into my lap, shut my eyes, and inhale as deeply as I can as I flip the pages.

A book that he held in his own hands, and I am holding now. I trace my fingers across the aged writing. Stupid, stupid Wizard. I really should have given his book back to him by now. I guess I have no choice but to drop by his house tomorrow.


End file.
